Outlaw
by mickey160
Summary: Fangs have caused Bella more problems than she ever assumed they would. All she can do is run until she runs into the Cullen Clan and life gets even more complicated for this outlaw. Written by RAWR I’mGonnaEatYou and mickey160.
1. I'm an Outlaw

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella and I have been a vampire since 1923. But being a vampire isn't the worst part of my life, although it has caused all the problems. I'm wanted by the high society of vampires- also know as the Volturi. They covet me for two main reasons. The first is that I have the unique power of controlling the Elements. Fire, water, wind, and earth. Fire burns and hides and has proved to be one of the best to use. Water is used when need be, especially when I need to put out a fire that I started. Wind has kept me from the Volturi time and time again by moving my scent and getting them off of my trail. Earth is physical and creates barriers or useful protection while I'm running. But the main reason the Volturi covet me is that I have one thing no other vampire has ever been heard of having. Fangs. The Volturi wasn't to use me and experiment. This will not happen so all I can do to save myself is run. They will kill me in the labs and if I don't cooperate I would be dead too. This is the life of an outlaw. What I didn't know was the fact that I was damning an entire family to this life as well. The only thing that I can do is run and run as far as I can to escape the hunters so by default I was made the prey. Being an outlaw is a horrid thing in the human world but the humans don't know the extent of it in the vampire world.

* * *

**Reviews reviews reviews? Like, hate, wish we would do something better with our time?**


	2. The Elements

BPOV

Staying unnoticed is hard enough without having to make the move to a small, dreary town. Gossip could spread faster than a wild fire and I had to stay out of the public eye as much as possible, the only time I would submit myself to such torture would be the fabulous high school. Humans could really wear on immortals nerves.

A loud _Boom!_ In the distance could be heard, the smell of rain swept through the clearing slowly. I smiled to my self and took in my surroundings once more. I was standing near the cliff of a giant clearing, roughly the size of two baseball stadiums. The wind kissed my face and pushed the hood of the cloak off my head and the end lifted under the breeze. My midnight blue dress acted in a similar manner, this dress had to be one of my favorites, with a strapless corset top and a long skirt that barely flared out at the bottom, unlike one of those dresses like a princess would wear. Those frightened me; the bottom could literally swallow a small child at any given moment. My chestnut brown curls were lifted by the breeze. I was at peace surrounded by three of the four elements. Fire was the only element missing and as I snapped it to life in my palm I instantly started to calm and a smile painted my face. I quickly gathered a pile of wood and then sent the ball jumping onto the pile which it lit immediately. With the four elements as a distraction I didn't notice the snapping of twigs under someone's feet.

"Who's going to be on whose team?" A soprano voice asked from the edge of the trees. How would humans know where this was? It was at least three to five miles away from any road that lead into town.

"As if you don't know." A strong, bass-like voice answered. . Taking a breath and closing my topaz eyes I waited for them to enter the clearing, praying to myself that they would ignore me. The sound of ferns being pushed aside made me focus on reality once more. I refused to move my eyes from the fire, but when a gasp came I couldn't. I looked straight at a coven of seven. They were all vampires but were unlike me when it came to the teeth. The only similarity that we shared was the golden eyes.

There was a girl who resembled a pixie with ink black hair who had a tall honey blonde standing next to her. Close to them was another couple, composed of a tall striking blonde who could make even Aphrodite envy her and she has the arm of a tall muscular man around her skinny waist. He had dark curly hair and was intimidating with the size of the muscles wrapped around his arm and torso. Next to them were a tall blonde man and a small woman with wavy caramel colored hair in his harms. The last was a god; he took my nonexistent breath away which has never been done before. He stood alone and his bronze hair in a disarray was moving with the gently breeze.

Looking in all their hands I saw baseball bats and the balls themselves. Ah, this is what the clearing is meant for. I turned my attention back to the elements around me. The fire warming my cold hands, the water from the waterfall making a soft hum, the cliff face and the earth below my feet while the wind continued to nip at my face and play with my hair. I made myself looked distracted and waited for one of them to make a move. If this was to be a fight I would be ready. If they did then they would unleash the side of an outlaw that I have been trying to suppress over the years. The sound of thunder boomed again alerting us that it was closer. They wanted to play ball and that meant that there wasn't enough room. Making a quick decision I decided that I would leave.

EPOV

Sitting in my room I focused on the music, not wanting to listen to my family. I love them but when it's three couples and just you it gets annoying after a while. They try to do what's best for me, wanting me to find a mate and become happy but I doubt that would happen. My door burst open to reveal a pixie standing there with an evil smirk.

"What now Alice?" I sighed looking out the large windows.

"A storm is hitting over town and it'll be dry in the clearing, you in?"

"Alice why do you even have to ask?" I said looking directly at her.

"Because I wanted to!" She laughed and started walking away. "Be ready in five minutes!" she called over her shoulder. Laughing at her antics I went to my closet, crossing the room at human pace to find my jersey. '18 was on the back to symbolize the year that I was changed. They all said Cullen across the back, everyone had one and it had the year that they were changed on it as well.

As I approached the steps leading down to the entrance I heard Rosalie mutter in annoyance for my slow pace. Ignoring her as I always do, I looked to Carlisle, wanting to know when we were going to leave.

"Ready kids?"

"Duh!" Alice squealed.

"Alright, let's go!" he sprinted out the door and we all followed closely behind.

On the run to the clearing Alice leapt onto Emmett's back giving him a nuggy and lunged off to land next to me. The thunder boomed over the town, showing no mercy. We continued to move through the forest at high rates of speed, slowing when we were near the clearing.

"Who's going to be on whose team?" Alice said even though she already knew. It was going to be her Emmett and myself and the other team would be Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie. Esme was going to be the reff as always.

"As if you don't know." Emmett laughed loudly. When they pushed the ferns aside and stepped into the clearing they stopped immediately. Wondering why they did, I stepped around them and gasped. At the far end of the field next to the cliff stood an angel. Her chestnut curls were lifted slightly by the wind. The cloak she wore was fanned out behind her enough to reveal a dark blue dress that hugged her figure nicely. The fire in front of her cast an orangey, almost gold glow the flickering made her look like an illusion. She looked at us; her heart shaped face was absolutely beautiful when I got the full effect. Her topaz eyes flickered from person to person and when they landed on me they stayed there for a longer time. She turned her attention back to the fire. For some unknown reason her I wanted her to look at me again. Taking a breath she looked at the fire and it went out. The breeze died down too, but her scent flowed toward me and it was the sweetest thing ever to be smelt. Strawberries and Freesia. It made my mouth water. She looked to us again and then with a small smirk she closed her eyes and let her weight fall backward and off the cliff. I let out a small cry and attempted to run to the cliff and see if she was okay but Emmett and Jasper tackled me. The angel was gone and my heart told me to fight them off and follow but my mind said to stay. I chose to do what I normally do and that is listening to my mind. I stood up, taking one last look at the cliff wishing that the angel would come back up and turned my attention to my family.

"Let's do this." Alice said with a smirk.


	3. First Days are Meant to be Horrible

BPOV

Falling felt amazing, the rush of the wind in my hair and on my skin made me feel happy and carefree again. When I hit the water I sank for a little and then came up. Swimming to the shore, drenched, I ran from the river to my house which was on the outskirts of Forks.

Nobody needed to find me anytime soon and I was isolated so I could work with my powers undiscovered. I lived in a small two bedroom house- I didn't need the extra room that a mansion had to offer. I had my room and a library in the second room. One of the outbuildings I changed into a garage. It held my truck and I just bought my self a Mustang Super Snake.

My truck how ever is my everyday car. People laugh at me for it but they can fall in a ditch when their car doesn't run in the snow and they crash into everything.

When I reached my front porch I went into the garage and stripped, my cloak and dress were soaked through, I won't allow that to walk across my hard wood floors, even if it's me. I want my house to be nice even if I am the only one living here. Walking down into the basement I put my clothes in the washer, and grabbed some clothes from the basket. I changed in the basement- I was now wearing a tight shirt that had Def Leppard on the back and the front said Pour Some Sugar On Me. The letters were yellow and in yellow boxes and the boxes looked like running paint. I had on tight fitting skinny jeans, dark wash, with tears and everything all over them. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was three in the morning. I went upstairs and into the main room. I had painted it dark blue and it had a chair rail. White was above the chair rail and blue below. I had a light blue couch and a Purple chair that could seat one and a half and a yellow chair just like it. This room was my favorite next to the library. I made my way up to my room to do my laundry.

When I finished it was around four. Walking into the bathroom I pulled out a straightener to do my hair. This was a long and boring process because I have a lot of hair. How an immortal had this much hair I have no clue. The sad thing is that it takes me an hour to do straighten it, and since it's my first day, I'm going to curl the ends, just to make the snot nosed girls who spend all of daddy's money pissed. That makes me giggle a lot. When I finally finished, me being me I ran out of the bathroom in socks, not a smart idea. I lost my balance and hit the floor hard.

"Shit!" I screamed as I went flying to the floor. Even as one of the most graceful creatures I manage to hit the deck a lot. I took my clumsiness with me. After getting my self up from my wipe out I dug for my chucks. (a.k.a converse.) My black high tops are my best friend, socks not so much. With shoes I get the traction that I need. I grabbed my jacket and my bag from the desk and walked down the stairs into my living room and into my kitchen. Even though I don't use it I still want it to look nice. I have stainless steel appliances and cheery wood cabinets with a light yellow almost crème paint scheme. The floors are bamboo through out the house. I grabbed my keys from a bowl in the cabinet. Unfortunately for me, when I was walking down the one step and into the garage gravity and karma teamed up and sent me to the floor again.

"So it's going to be one of those days." I muttered to my self. The days where you think that it is going to be good and everything bad happens to you. It sucks! I have one of them about once a week. I got up again mumbling profanities and made my way to my truck. Leaving my house, I flipped through my IPod not entirely sure of what song I wanted. I decided to go with the theme on my shirt. It's about a ten minute drive to the school if anyone drives like I do. I flipped on Photograph and then Rock Of Ages by Def Leppard, and turned it up. Rock Of Ages was playing when I pulled into the school.

Gunter glieben glauchen globen  
All right  
I got something to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away  
All right  
Ow Gonna start a fire  
C'mon!  
Rise up! gather round  
Rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up let's go for broke  
Watch the night go up in smoke

Rock on! Rock on!

Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just Pyromania

What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, yes I do  
Long live rock'n'roll

Oh let's go, let's strike a light  
We're gonna blow like dynamite  
I don't care if it takes all night  
Gonna set this town alight

What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, Allright!  
Long live rock'n'roll

Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'

We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it  
Say yeah!

Heh heh heh heh  
Now listen to me  
I'm Burnin', Burnin', I got the fever  
I know for sure, there ain't no cure  
So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road

What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock'n'roll, You betcha  
Long live rock'n'roll

_[Repeat Chorus]_

We're gonna burn this damn place down  
Down to the ground

Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh

Everyone had sports cars or expensive cars, they lined in rows. At the back of the lot were empty spaces, me being the car freak that I am I pulled into those spots wanting my truck to live. Even though these snots had expensive cars they don't care about them they can get daddy to get them a new one. I can't stand those rich girls and occasionally boys at all. I got multiple funny looks for my truck and my outfit. What ever they can look all they want. Walking past some of the crowds and into the building I heard "freak" muttered from several people. Closest to the entrance was an Aston Martin Vanquish and a convertible BMW M5. The shocker was the people getting out of the cars. It was the family from last night in the clearing. I looked their way once and kept walking. As I was about to entire the building I hit the lock on my truck once more. The family from last night looked at me and then at my truck. Walking into the building everyone pushed themselves against the wall of lockers muttering freak and outcast. Some girls had the nerve to mutter whore. I stopped in the hall and looked directly at them.

"Excuse me. You want to repeat yourself one more time?" I asked them, they were a bunch of blond idiots with the lowest IQ around.

"You heard me, you whore." One said in a nasally voice.

'Listen up sweetie you are just saying that because you are insecure and with the clothes you are wearing you are the whore." I said looking over her outfit. She was wearing a top that was to revealing her "boobs" other wise known as padding were about to fly out and her skirt was so short that her ass was hanging out. She gave me the bird, idiot. "Nice IQ." I said walking off smiling to my self. First day here and I have everyone hating me. I walked into the office and saw a woman with curly red hair and a deep purple blouse on.

"How can I help you?" She asked looking me over.

"I'm the new student. Bella Swan." I said looking at her.

"Oh yes I have your schedule right here," she said while pulling everything out. She handed it to me and told me to have a good day. Looking over my schedule I saw that I had English first then government, gym, Spanish, trig, bio, lunch and then the last period was my off. I did a happy dance in my mind. I didn't have to be here for longer than I wanted to. Who am I kidding I don't want to be here at all. Everyone avoided me as I walked into my first. I walked up introduced myself to the teacher and then he gave me what I needed and told me to take a seat. This happened with every one of my classes. But in Bio I had to sit next to Adonis, otherwise known as Edward Cullen. I ignored him all period and when the bell rang I didn't even head to the lunch room I went straight out to the parking lot. Edward and his family followed me. I continued to ignore them, they were perfectly content with living here and I didn't want them to get involved with someone like me. I unlocked my truck from twenty feet away and then some one called out making me stop in my tracks.

"Wait!" a velvety voice called. I opened the truck door and got in. By this time they were all at my truck. I rolled down the windows, lucky for me it wasn't raining. My music was blaring, they looked confused.

"What?" I asked looking out at them.

"We just wanted to invite you to our house later," The short pixie one said.

"Why?" I asked being a bit of a bitch.

"We know what you are, hell we are one too and we wanted to talk to you about something I don't know. Our parents would love to meet you." The body builder said.

"I don't know." I said turning my music back up. A huge group of people was in the parking lot watching. The only exit was to drive through them. I was tempted to hit the gas and run all of them over but when I brought my car through they all moved watching me. I sighed pulled out of the parking lot headed for home.

* * *

**Just to let everyone know, I (mickey160) absolutely hate putting in lyrics during stories but as it's part of her (RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou)'s flair, I resigned to keeping them in.**

**Oh and I will post the links to the cars on my profile. (mickey160)**


	4. Visiting

**EPOV**

As the new girl entered the school in her truck I stopped and did a double take. She makes absolutely no sense- if she's immortal then why would she have such a beaten up car like that when I'm positive she could afford any car in the world. Oh well, nothing I can do about it, I sighed to myself and went through my classes, paying absolutely no attention. After repeating the same classes over and over again, I had lost any interest by the 4th time through.

When I was leaving after the last period my heart took control of my body and some unknown force drug me out to the parking lot. And that is where I find myself standing, watching her rapidly disappearing truck.

**BPOV**

I never liked being rude to others, especially those like me- well as close to me as they'll ever get. I decided I would make up my absolute normal… well partly normal behavior to them by going over to see what they wanted. Sighing, I went to the bathroom and did up my hair in an intricate pattern that would have taken a normal human hours to accomplish (hairstyle on profile). I looked at the clock and realized showing up at 3:30 wasn't appropriate. I'll wait until six or so before I start heading over. I walked down to my library and picked out a few books before snuggling into one of the couches where I soon got lost in the first book.

Two and a half hours and 4 books later I reluctantly pulled myself out of the library and went back downstairs. I grabbed the mustang's keys and smiled, happy that I'd finally get to drive her.

I stood and admired her for a little longer before coming to my senses and going to the driver's side door. I climbed in and was assaulted with the scent of new car. The seat molded perfectly to me and grabbing the wheel I could feel the power radiating off of her.

Slipping her into first, I coasted out of the garage and down the small driveway. Rain pounded down as I floored it down the empty highway. Sailing down the road I got a good grip on her power. I slowed when I reached a small exit in the trees. This had to be there place; I drove slowly down the drive not wanting to wreck my baby. When I reached the end I saw a big white three story house with six cedars in the yard covering the clearing. I pulled up to the porch and killed the engine. One vampire was already waiting. It was the small pixie like one. I got out of the car knowing that her eyes were on me. Out of habit I locked the car and slowly began the walk to hell.

"Hello!" she greeted as I walked closer.

"Umm… Hi?" I replied carefully.

"I'm Alice!"

"Bella." I said flatly.

"Come in! My family is curious to hear your story!" She said leading me inside. This was going to be fun. When I walked in I saw the other six vampires standing there.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme." He said. He was the blond one and Esme was the one with the caramel colored hair. "That is Rosalie and Emmett." He said pointing to Aphrodite and the body builder. I noticed that Alice danced her way over to the honey blond. "That's Jasper, you've already met Alice. The one on the end is Edward." He said gesturing to the Greek god.

"Bella Swan." I said. Emmett looked at me weirdly for a second.

"Bella from Tennessee?" He asked.

"Yup. Moved away when I was ten. Charlie and Renee split so I went with her to Florida and was attacked." I said looking at him closely. "Emmett McCarthy?" I asked.

"That's me!" He replied.

"I haven't seen you since I left with Renee." I laughed and the others looked confused.

"Bella and I knew each other when we were little!" He laughed. Everyone's faces relaxed a bit.

"So I came here to get this over with." I said looking from face to face.

"What?" Edward's velvety voice rang out.

"Best advice I can give is to avoid me. The Volturi are after me. You don't want to associate with an outlaw." I said flatly turning on my heel."

"What the hell." The blond next to Emmett spit out. I turned to her glaring, I felt my fangs drop down and I gave her a wicked menacing grin.

"Whoa." Emmett looked at my fangs.

"That's why you want to stay away from me." I said leaving the house. When I got to my car I gave one last look at the house and got in. Revving my engine I sped away.

**Oooo so Bella's history intertwines them… hmmm why? Idk- ask Syd.**

**Like I said during the story, Bella's hairstyle is on my profile. **

**Reviews? Please? PRETTY PLEASE?!**


	5. Unanswered Questions

**BPOV**

Driving my baby back to my house I realized how stupid I was for baring my fangs to that blonde bimbo. Now, they all know my secret so I have to figure out what to do so that the Volturi once again don't get tipped off on where I am.

I finally had heard parts of what the Volturi want with me. They want to create a race of vampires like me, called the Death Dealers, to hunt out and eliminate all of the Children of the Moon- aka, werewolves. But of course, having Swan blood coursing through my veins gives me rebellious tendencies that will probably end up getting me killed. I'm running from the strongest and largest group of vampires- yeah, it's stupid but I don't want to be stuck in a room while unknown strangers poke and prod at me. That's definitely something I am able to remember about Emmett- he had the best tendency to keep me out of trouble.

I can't really remember Emmett well, but I do remember that he was one of my friends… well pretty much my only friend… back in the tiny town we grew up in.

Today I had a brilliant idea- I would take out my secret weapon.

**EPOV**

Every time I passed Carlisle's study he was still locked up, looking through every resource he could find to see how Bella could possibly have fangs instead of the razor sharp teeth that a normal vampire has. With all his time with the Volturi, he couldn't remember once hearing about Bella- maybe she was newer than he had thought. However, he had heard of a rumor a few years ago that a certain vampire was wanted by the Volturi so they could use her to eliminate the Children of the Moon who scared the crap out of one of the Volturi leaders. Of course, none of us had paid much attention to that until now.

Alice came prancing into my room and stopped a few inches from my feet, which were sprawled across the floor as I read a book. "You better get ready for school!" she sang. Honestly, Alice was the only one even remotely excited about going to school. And of course all Alice cared about was looking at the fashion around our small school.

I sighed and walked over to my dresser. "I'm gettin' ready, Alice. Just have a little bit of patience."

"I have a lot of virtues, but I can assure you virtue is not one of them!"

"Well then learn it!" I guided her out the door and closed then locked it behind her. I pulled out and put on dark wash denim jeans and a black button up shirt. We still had too much time to get to school.

I walked at human pace past my family who were crowded in the family room and out to the garage, into my beautiful Volvo.

The school parking lot was clearly divided based on your social class and life. There was a section for the football players, cheerleaders, nerds, and a few other small groups. My family had our own little section- properly called the "Cullen section." Creative, I know. People always parked in their respective categories… of course that was until today.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Our School has always been divided into groups of classes. Social status was just another way to divide the parking lot. No one broke the chain, never. Of course, Isabella Swan hadn't ever been here before…

I turned from my car to see her drive into the parking lot in none other than her Super Snake.

I am guilty for being an addict to expensive fast cars. And hell she had me hooked. The students stopped in their tracks when they heard her car approaching. She came into the parking lot slowly, not speeding but prowling around the corner and through the rows. She looked sexy behind the wheel of the car. The car was like a panther on the prowl looking for its next victim, and the look that Bella had matched her car, she was on the hunt. I didn't know but I would love to. Her mind is a total blank to me. Tech n9ne was blasting out of her speakers ironically the song matched what she could do.

_Man lives  
In a sun lit world  
Of what he believes to be reality  
But  
There is unseen by most  
An underworld that is just as real  
But not as brightly lit a  
DARKSIDE_

[Chorus]  
I can write a verse and take the sun away... DARKNESS  
Say good bye to light because it's gone today... DARKNESS  
Ain't no smiling happiness is done away... DARKNESS  
Watch me paint a pic that'll make you run away... DARKNESS

The car was shaking from the subs she had in trunk, students parted making a space for her to get through. She went to the back of the lot again and took up four spaces. But the shocking thing was not only the car but the driver as well. When the door opened all of the male students jaws dropped. Bella stepped out in a midnight blue halter dress with black stiletto heels on. Her hair was straight and she had in black earrings. All the boys had vulgar thoughts and the girls minds screamed of jealousy. Bella's beauty could rival Rosalie's any day. She closed her door and walked across the parking lot like she owned the place. Total confidence and no one would bring that down. She was so sexy.

**BPOV**

I could feel several eyes boring into my back as I walked into the building. I felt fury radiating from some, but what they thought of me wasn't going to be my concern.

Walking to my locker I heard footfalls behind me, approaching rapidly. I continued with my pace. Who ever it was started gaining on me quickly. Ignoring them I went to my locker pretending it was a normal day.

"You're Bella Swan right?" Some little toad with blue eyes and spiky blond hair asked me.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I asked him.

"I'm Mike Newton and I was wondering if you would join me for lunch." He asked.

I immediately started laughing uncontrollably as I slammed my locker and walked to my first hour class, leaving a dumbfounded boy in my wake.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I walked by Edward and could barely keep my footing as he completely overwhelmed my senses.

Walking out to the parking lot Emmett came up to me.

"Bells! How's it going?" He boomed. The blond he is always with looked pissed off. An idea popped into my mind.

"Emmett, I need a favor. Go home and get a car. I need you to meet me at my place. I am making a purchase tonight and I need someone to drive me down there." I said walking to my car.

"Okay!" He called after me. Slowly I left the parking lot, eyes still on me. When I got home I changed into baggy jeans and an Aerosmith tee. Five minutes later Emmett was knocking on my door. I opened it to see his huge grin as he picked me up in a bear hug.

"Alright Bells what are we going to do?" He asked.

"This would require me driving your car and we are going to Seattle." I said walking past him to his monstrous jeep. He laughed at me and we got in.

"What have you been up to for the last 86 years?" He asked.

"Nothing special just running from the Volturi. You?" I asked him

"I got married, changed and have been moving a lot." He laughed as we sped down the road to Seattle.

"Let me guess, raising hell." I said.

"Yup I have. Carlisle and Esme haven't been very happy with what I have been doing." He boomed. "And now that you are back in the picture lets raise hell multiple times!" He continued.

"We defiantly will." I said pulling into the Ford dealership. I was going to buy myself an F150 with a lift kit. Black and tinted windows. But the thing with this truck, in some sunlight it will turn burgundy. Walking into the office, Emmett followed me. Several men turned to look at me and several women looked at Emmett.

"What can I help you with?" one of the sales associates asked me.

"I want that F150 with the lift kit out there." I said and pointed to it. He looked at me for a second and almost laughed.

"I am serious. If you do not bring me the paper work I will go to you manager." That did it. He went into his office and told me to follow him. Emmett followed, having nothing better to do. With the papers drawn I began to sign them.

"Is he the co-signer?" The man asked.

"Nope, just a friend that I asked for a ride." I said continuing to sign them. When I finished I was handed the keys to my newest toy. Walking out to the lot the associate followed to put up the temporary tag. Once he was out of my truck I got in. Emmett walked to his Jeep and took the lead back to Forks. I have a thing for big cars, and tomorrow the students of Forks High would get to see my newest toy. I wondered what they would say. Emmett continued to his home and I turned off at mine, pulling in the cavernous garage with nine foot ceilings. It was made to fit big cars. I giggled to myself and walked in to plan my newest outfit, which consisted of hip hugging jeans that also hugged my thighs and flared out at the knee, dark wash, and a burgundy halter top with burgundy and black heels. The only thing that I had to do now was wait it out until the morning and go show what I got. Nothing they say or do can change me. I am who I am and if they don't like it I don't care. The things someone does or even says makes them who they are. And that's what defines me, no way in hell I will change. No one should change for anyone else.


End file.
